You Found Me (au series)
by paradoxpandax
Summary: Kurt is a guardian angel assigned to Blaine, a troubled youth. But how can you save someone who doesn't want to be saved? (In-Progress!)
1. Chapter 1: New Assignment

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my new series and I really hope you like it. I apologize for how this chapter ends, but don't worry! All will work out. Please review!

 **Based on this prompt from OTPprompts on Tumblr: Imagine Person B of your OTP is a guardian angel sent to protect Person A. Now imagine that every time B hugs/cuddles A, they wrap their wings around them. BONUS: A is smaller than B.**

 **Warning: suicide attempt and wrist cutting.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fangirl heart.

* * *

 _Blaine stared at his reflection in the mirror. His left cheek was swollen and purple and a few frizzy curls had escaped his gelled back hair._

Kurt stared at the face reflected in the bowl of silvery water. He wasn't looking at himself but he was laying eyes on his new assignment for the first time. What he saw made him more than a little nervous.

"What's his name?" he whispered without looking away from the boy with the haunted eyes.

"Blaine Anderson."

 _Blaine gripped the sides of the sink with white knuckles. "Why can't you be strong? Why are you so… pathetic?!" he screamed the last word as he swung his fist towards the mirror. It cracked from the impact and he looked down at his bleeding fist with a numb sort of detachment._

Kurt quickly shielded his face with one of his wings. He shuddered as agonizing sorrow swept over him. He didn't have any experience with troubled teenagers as he was a young and unexperienced GA who had only ever been assigned to sick children.

This would be his first real assignment, the big test if you will. He always knew this day would come, and part of him wished he could stay with children forever. Children were sweet and innocent, and Kurt would cuddle and comfort the little ones as he hid them from the scary world under his wings. He truly felt like a guardian with children, like he was making a genuine difference.

But this boy was so much older…he'd been burned by the world before any angel could shield him from the fire. What did they think Kurt could do? Shouldn't they assign someone with much more experience?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly lowered his wing. Kind blue eyes met his. Elliot was his Angel In Command. He taught Kurt, gave Kurt his assignments, and occasionally provided Kurt with a good shove out of his comfort zone, like he was doing now with his gentle voice and convincing, earnest manner.

"I know what you're thinking, Kurt. But I'm your AIC and I know you better than anyone. So please believe me when I tell you that you're ready for this. For Blaine."

"But I'm scared, Elliot. I've never…"

"He's going to try to commit suicide."

Kurt gasped. "But-"

Elliot gripped Kurt's shoulders and stared him down with a determined look on his face. "You can help him, Kurt. You can change his destiny."

Kurt closed his eyes and nodded. He could do this. He needed to stay strong for Blaine. Get it together, Kurt.

"Okay I'm ready."

Kurt opened his eyes and Elliot was gone. "Elliot?" he called, confused. He was no longer in the viewing hall, but found himself standing in the middle of a large bathroom instead.

"Oh my stars." he breathed and fluffed out his wings a bit. This was kind of sooner than he expected.

 _"Sorry Kurt but no more time to waste."_

Kurt jumped a little at the sudden voice in his mind. _I will never get used to that!_

 _"Yes you will. Now Blaine."_

Kurt took a deep breath through his nose. _You can do this, you can do this._

He looked around the bathroom for Blaine and- Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Blaine was sprawled face first on the linoleum floor, his wrists slit with a razor. He was rapidly bleeding out. Kurt rushed to his side and pulled Blaine into his lap.

"Hold on, Blaine! Hold on for me! I've come to save you."

* * *

 _~tbc~_


	2. Chapter 2: Life and Death

**A/N:** Hey guys! I've been doped up on muscle relaxers for the past few week due to a painful case of torticollis! It's a rare condition where the neck muscles contract, causing the head to tilt to one side. In my case, my left shoulder and neck locked up and I woke up at 4am practically unable to move! _Ouch._ Torticollis sucks but muscle relaxers are glorious. In good news, this chapter is like 800 words longer than the previous one, which means you get a little extra to read. And I just made the cover for this series! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 _Sam Evans at ten years old was a little heartbreaker. His lips took up half his face and his floppy blonde hair fell into his dish plate blue eyes._ _He was recently diagnosed with Leukemia and was set to begin chemo soon. Kurt took on this assignment with a heavy heart for he hated to watch the effects of cancer eat children alive. Some survived, some relapsed, but most of them died and it never got easy for Kurt. But at least he could provide a little comfort amidst the pain._

 _Sam was sweet and curious. He talked a mile per minute about everything from Legos to Star Wars. He loved to do impressions of his favorite actors and characters and Kurt never let him know how terrible he was at it._

 _One day, not long after his first round of chemo, Sam was uncharacteristically quiet._

 _"Are you okay, Sam?"_

 _Sam blinked away from his vacant stare out the window and turned his round eyes on Kurt. "Can I ask you a really scary question?"_

 _Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Well I guess so."_

 _Sam reached out to stroke one of Kurt's wings and Kurt stretched one out to wrap around Sam like a hug. The little boy giggled in delight as he ran his hand over the soft feathers._

 _"Kurt?" asked Sam in a soft voice without looking up._

 _"Yes, Sam?" Kurt replied patiently._

 _Sam bit his bottom lip like he usually did when he was nervous. Kurt tickled him a little with his feathers and he giggled again before looking up at Kurt with a serious expression on his cute face._

 _"Am I gonna die?"_

 _A few minutes passed before Kurt realized he was frozen, trapped in the stare of a ten year old boy who was starting to lose his hair and possibly his dreams of a future._

 _"Kurt!"_

 _Kurt jumped in surprise when one of his feathers was given a gentle yank. He refocused on Sam with a sad frown. "Sam, I..."_

 _"Don't treat me like a baby! No one will tell me! Don't you think I have a right to know? Please Kurt!"_

 _"Sam..." Kurt shook his head._

 _"Please!"_

 _Kurt covered his face with his other wing, the equivalent of a dog putting its tail between its legs. "I'm so sorry Sam, but yes."_

 _"But...you're my angel, Kurt. Can't you cure me?"_

 _"Oh Sam," Kurt lowered his wing and gave Sam a heartbroken look. "I wish I could, more than anything I do. But...well you're a star on this planet. You're too bright and pure for this world. And sometimes stars have to return to the sky."_

 _Sam bit his lip again and looked away. Kurt felt like he swallowed lead, like he might sink to the ground and below at any moment. This feeling of failure as a guardian and protector was something a GA never wanted to experience._

 _Sam sat up on his knees and moved closer so he could wrap his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt pulled him close and wrapped his wings around the little boy._

 _"Kurt?"_

 _"Yes, Sam?" Kurt replied, like he always did._

 _Sam pulled away so he could look in Kurt's eyes. "I'm scared. I don't want to die... But you make me feel better. I think it's gonna be okay as long as you stay with me."_

 _Tears shined in Kurt's eyes and his breath shuddered. "Oh Sam... That's... Thank you. Of course I'll stay with you."_

 _Sam touched Kurt's cheek and frowned in concern. "Don't cry, Kurt!"_

 _Kurt hugged Sam close again. "Oh these are happy tears, Sam. Happy tears."_

* * *

Blaine was limp in Kurt's lap, and he'd already lost too much blood. That doesn't go to say that even a little bit of blood was too much for Kurt. However his pulse was weak yet gloriously present against Kurt's fingers and that's what mattered. He couldn't let his assignment die on him because it wasn't his time. Suicide shortened a lot of lives, because a lot of people stopped believing it gets better.

This was Kurt's chance to convince a boy that it really does. Kurt gently took the bloody wrists in each hand and closed his eyes. Soon his palms began to glow over the cuts on Blaine's wrists.

The glowing faded after a few minutes and Kurt opened his eyes. He inspected the wrists with a smile. The skin there was soft and unmarred, the only trace of injury was smeared blood. GA's possess the ability to heal, but it takes a good amount of patience and focus. Kurt had only healed a few bruises and scratches before so this was his first life-changing healing. _Literally_.

He gently stroked Blaine's hair and stretched out his wings to surround the sleeping teen like a tent of feathers. Kurt knew things would only get harder from here, but he had hope as long as Blaine was alive.

* * *

The first thing Blaine saw when he opened his eyes was wings. A huge pair of wings enveloped him like a warm blanket.

"Hi there," a voice whispered, high and melodic like wind chimes in the breeze.

Blaine rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times but the wings were still there.

"How do you feel?" That voice again and-

Blaine had never seen such an attractive boy. His chestnut brown hair was swept up and away from his forehead, giving a clear view of his smooth handsome face. He had wide pale blue eyes and a cute upturned nose.

"Are you my angel?"

The boy smiled and a dimple popped up in his left cheek. Blaine stared at him and wondered if he was having a supernatural experience and this beautiful boy was only a figment of his imagination.

"I'm dead, aren't I? Are you the angel of death?"

The boy looked horrified for a moment before he laughed, the _most_ wonderful sound Blaine had ever heard, and shook his head. "I certainly hope not! AOD's are a little rough around the edges."

Blaine frowned in confusion. "AOD's?"

"It stands for Angel of Death. I'm a GA, a guardian angel. Your guardian angel, Blaine. And I was sent here to save you."

It all came rushing back to Blaine in a overwhelming flood of memories. His anger, then _red hot_ _rage_ , punching the mirror just to _feel_ something but he was numb to the pain, grabbing his father's razor, passing out on the floor.

 _I don't want to live anymore._

I don't want to live anymore.

He looked at his wrists but there were no marks, only drying blood. What the _hell_ was going on?!

"But...I cut myself. I know I did!"

"Blaine-" The angel looked pained and reached out to touch Blaine.

"Don't touch me!" Blaine pushed the angel away and jumped up. His chest was heaving as he panicked.

"I wanted to die! Why did you interfere? Why?!"

The angel got slowly to his feet and took a step towards Blaine with his hands held out. "You can't die now, Blaine. I know life is hard for you at this time, but you've got so much to live for!"

"What do you mean?" Blaine was beyond frustrated and confused at this point. He just wanted it to be over. His sorry, miserable, _painful_ life. Who knew suicide was literally impossible for some people?

"I have nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

The angel shook his head as a sad smile graced his handsome features. "That's not true, Blaine. You have your future to live for. And it's a bright one, believe me."

* * *

 _~tbc~_


	3. Author's Note!

**Thank you for following this story. Hopefully I can give you an update soon! I've been somewhat sidetracked lately, which as most of you know can happen quite easily to fan fiction authors. The point of this note however, is to let you guys know that I've moved to AO3 and I'll be continuing my stories there. If you want to check for updates, please go to my AO3 account under the username paradoxpanda. Thanks again!**


End file.
